


Strawberry Lip-Gloss

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 7rainbowprompts, M/M, Marauders' Era, lip gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus suspects Sirius of wearing lip-gloss. How Remus goes about finding out if Sirius is wearing lip-gloss or not. Peter sleeps, and James hides his head under his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Lip-Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> I dropped this claim, which is a shame, but whatever. Prompt was Strawberries.

“Padfoot, are you wearing lip-gloss?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Moony,” Sirius said indignantly turning away from, to whine to James. “Prongs, Moony’s insulting my manliness!”

James looked up from his bed, book splayed out on his pillow. “I think it’s easy to insult your manliness nowadays, Padfoot,” James stated as he looked at Sirius with a quizzical look and refrained from speaking.

Remus was determined to find out why his boyfriend was denying the fact he had lip gloss on, and why he wore in the first place. Remus walked over to Sirius, turned him around and kissed him hard. At first Sirius resisted, but when Remus tongue swept across his lips and into his mouth, he gave a little moan.

James groaned as he tossed his book onto Peter’s bed, inadvertently waking the napping Peter, and put his pillow over his head. When Remus pulled away, Sirius groaned at the loss. “Moony, what was that for?”

Remus licked his lips. “Strawberries,” he said, “you taste like strawberries.”

Peter rubbed his eyes, now accustom to waking up to the sight of Remus and Sirius kissing. “We _did_ have strawberry tart for dessert, Moony,” Peter said as he stretched on his bed then turned away to go back to sleep.

“See! You’re being silly-”

James sat up immediately, pillow being flung across the room in the process. “You didn’t have any strawberry tart, Sirius,” James pointed out helpfully and was rewarded with his pillow given back to him by way of it hitting him in the face, knocking him flat on the bed.

“You’re wearing strawberry lip-gloss!” Remus exclaimed, licking his lips again. “Hey, it tastes pretty good.”

Sirius grinned, his lips shining less then before. He proceeded to lick the remaining lip-gloss off his lips. “All gone now. Think I should filch some more off of Lily?”

James sat up again. “Lily has strawberry flavored lip-gloss?” he jumped out of his bed, “I must go find out what it tastes like!”

James ran out of the room and there was silence for a moment. “You did that on purpose,” Remus stated as Sirius shrugged.

“Only way to get him out of the room,” Sirius said, “and anyway,” he went into his pocket and pulled out a tube of strawberry lip-gloss, “I already took it,” he paused to apply some and smacked his lips together. “Wanna try the lip-gloss out more thoroughly?”

Remus grinned and proceeded with Sirius’ brilliant plan.


End file.
